Full and Moist
by Athena Zandrite
Summary: Kyohei's usless and Ranamaru decides to take things into his own, very able hands.  And gets much more than he bargains for.  Ranmaru x Sunako challenge. Complete oneshot.


**Full and Moist**

Origionally Posted:07.11.2007

Author's notes: _Per **qingyun**'s request on LJ, here's a Ranmaru x Sunako story. It's probably PG13 for language and I guess you could call it non-consensual but there's nothing terrible in it or anything. It's un-beta'd (because I don't have anyone to beta :( ) so my apologies for errors. I had origionally posted it on my Livejournal and realised I should be storing copies in more than one spot. Just in case._

_Comment and critique, both are welcome! Constructive feedback is an author's best friend.  
_

* * *

Yuki was crying. Again. Ranmaru rubbed his temples as Yuki bawled something about not having money for another doubled rent and how he was NOT going to wear a dress again. Takenaga had already left the room, presumably to go read something. Takenaga could be so avoidant. And then there was Kyohei. Kyohei was sprawled out on the couch, clicking the remote control and looking petulant. "Kyohei, I don't see why you can't just date her like a normal guy, I'm beginning to wonder if you're even a man." Ranmaru said in irritation.

Kyohei's eyes slid over to Ranmaru and he sucked in a breath as he tried not to be affected by the icy glare. "I don't care, Let her do what she wants. She hates me so why the fuck does it have to be me anyway? You're the ladies man, you go do it and leave me the hell alone." His eyes snapped back to the TV though the tension in his body was still there. His anger rolled off him in waves.

That was the problem with Kyohei and Sunako, they were too darn much alike. Well that is to say in personality. Kyohei wasn't running around snuggling with skeletons or picking up body parts and saving them in little jars of formaldehyde on a shelf. That was purely Sunako. But they were both stubborn, and violent, and ... ARGH not romantic at ALL. This was all VERY frustrating. Ranmaru was still pretty sure there was a soft spot in Kyohei's hard exterior, for Sunako. Every Romeo had his Juliet. Even Kyohei, the stupid bastard. Ranmaru was convinced that if Kyohei could just treat Sunako more like a woman and less like a sparring partner, they could accomplish that miserably difficult task of turning their roommate into a beautiful, tender, delicate woman. Well at the very least they could make her presentable in public without scaring the living daylights out of anyone else in the vicinity.

Kyohei's voice interrupted him. "You can stare at me as long as you want, Ranmaru, I don't give a fuck. I'm not screwing around trying to make her something she's not. It's a waste of time. I'm sick of it."

Ranmaru realized he _was_ staring. Ugh staring at a man. There were much prettier things that he could be staring at. Like Keiko or Fumiko or Sawako. His sweet lady friends were his garden of beauty, just waiting for him to add a bit of tender love and make them glow. Ranmaru stood up with a sigh in Kyohei's general direction. Kyohei flipped him off. Little jerk. Kyohei's good looks had obviously warped his brain. It was a good thing Ranmaru had full control over his personality, his looks might have done the same thing to him but here he was healthy and normal. Well aside from the thirty older women he could call on at any time. That was pure Ranmaru charm.

Yuki was still sniffling in a corner when Ranmaru walked by him, tossing him a silk handkerchief. "Your eyes will get all puffy, Yuki, go put cucumber on them." Ranmaru said tiredly, for lack of anything comforting to offer.

"Why don't you talk to her, Ranmaru? Tell her I can't afford it. I don't want to be out on the streets!" Yuki broke into a new wave of tears and Ranmaru quickly left the room. Stupid Takenaga, running away from their problems. Maybe he WOULD go talk to Sunako.

God he hated her room, it was creepy. He decided to drop by his room and grab a flashlight first. It was a quick detour, much to his chagrin. It only delayed his inevitable entrance into her creepy fortress by about half a minute. And now here he was, standing outside her door, flashlight aimed up at his chin casting creepy shadows he hoped would keep her from slamming the door shut in his face.

Ranmaru knocked on her door and waited, wondering yet again how a woman, a delicate female, could end up like Sunako. She defied all laws known to Ranmaru. Where women should be soft and sweet, Sunako was hard and rough. She just didn't seem to understand what she should BE.

The door creaked open and he could barely see the violet of her eye in the darkness. It was odd, how she could make it seem like the darkness seeped out into the hallway like a living thing. It was like a mist of black, dripping and coagulating and all emanating from her. She belonged in one of her beloved horror movies. Ranmaru laughed nervously.

"What?" She asked him sounding just as petulant as Kyohei.

"Ah..." Ranmaru was aghast to realize he felt like a little boy who was caught somewhere he shouldn't be. That was ridiculous. "Sunako-chan, I was wondering if we could talk."

He could practically hear her brain creaking through that one. Without a change in expression (what little he could see in that one eye) she was emanating 'why the hell would I want to talk.' In true Sunako fashion she delivered nearly that line aloud. "Why."

With Sunako it was rarely a question. It was usually just a statement, formed to make you 'go away!'.

Ranmaru slowly slid his foot forward so that should she choose to close the door, he'd have it wedged open. "Just to talk, Sunako, Yuki's crying and Takenaga's run off somewhere. And Kyohei, well _you_ know." He tried to give her a co-conspiratorial smile.

She tried to shut the door.

"W... WHY IS YOUR FOOT IN THE DOOR?!" She stammered in a shout.

Ranmaru looked at his foot in panic, pain shooting up through his leg. Had she broken it? He'd thought his shoes would protect his feet, he hadn't accounted for her superhuman strength. "L... let me in Sunako." He gasped out. "Oh I think you broke it!"

Sunako was still holding her bloody nose as she looked down at his foot curiously. "Broke it?" Her eyes seemed to light up. "Really?"

Ranmaru nearly cried. Of _course_ Sunako would get excited about that kind of thing. She never really did seem to care when one of them got hurt. More likely disappointed they didn't kick the bucket. After all, she didn't have a full body corpse yet. Ranmaru moved forward and when he put weight on the foot he let out a gasp and fell forward.

He tried to grab the door frame to steady himself but somehow he missed, probably the blinding pain screwing up his brain synapses. Either way, he found himself crashing forward, into the door and Sunako, causing the door to swing open with a great crashing thump against the wall and the next thing he knew his nose had hit the floor, though the rest of his body seemed comfortably cushioned.

His nose?!

"Oh no! IS IT BROKEN?! IS IT UGLY?!" He shouted in panic, his left hand immediately reaching for his nose, checking to make sure it wasn't bent in a horrible angle that would make him a pariah in society. Wouldn't make all his lovely kittens run away in disgust. Long and tapered and still perfect he sighed in relief, slumping so that his forehead rested on the carpet. Oh thank God, thank Buddha, thank Allah... His brain was still searching for deities when he felt something damp against his shoulder. He touched his shirt and looked at his fingers in the light of his flashlight. Red? Why was his shoulder red? Wait a second, wasn't that blood?! This was the point when Ranmaru remembered he was actually rather comfortable on soft ground. Ground shouldn't be so soft. Oh CRAP he was on Sunako and she was passed out and bleeding from the nose!!

How did she even have that much blood in her body?! Ranmaru sat up, and tried pinching her nose to stop the bleeding but it still seeped through his fingers. Shit she was going to die right here and the landlady was going to have his spine ripped out through his rectum. That was not a pretty picture. He glanced around for kleenex but there was nothing but tapes and candles and books nearby. Fine, his shirt was already ruined. He yanked it off and shoved it unceremoniously into her face. "Stop bleeding, Sunako!" He exclaimed desperately. He liked his spine right where it was, thank you!

She groaned and he could feel it rumble through her ribcage where he sat straddling her and holding the shirt to her nose. She did not come to, but she appeared to be breathing just fine. That was a relief though the blood soaking into his shirt was still not comforting. He continued to hold the shirt there. Maybe she had some sort of blood sickness that kept her from clotting correctly.

He groaned in a mirror of her previous vocalization. Only hanging out with Sunako would get Ranmaru Morii thinking about blood diseases. Besides, despite her obvious lack of personal hygiene and complete avoidance of healthy lifestyle, she appeared to be in prime physical condition. That was the only explanation for her being just as strong as Kyohei. It wasn't normal in a woman! She didn't feel less like a woman. Her waist, was narrow, even a soft bulge from all the junk food she ate. But her arms didn't look like a wrestler or anything. You could see muscle but it wasn't obscene. Why did she insist on hiding it? That stupid kid she'd confessed to had destroyed her femininity. It was very disturbing that she had let it get to her so much. One stupid kid. Oh good the bleeding was stopping. Ugh it had even gotten in her hair. He pulled the shirt away and she looked like some sort of murder victim, blood all over her face and neck, soaking into the fabric of her shirt and drying in her hair. Ranmaru made a face and moved off her, picking her up and moving toward the bathroom.

She'd probably be pissed off at him but he couldn't just let the blood rot on her. Besides as long as he left her in all her ugly clothes... she'd be fine. They needed to be washed anyway. Two birds, one stone.

Ranmaru put her in the tub and turned on the hot tap, waiting for it to warm up. Sunako's bloody head lolled against the cool porcelain of the bathtub, leaving it tainted with red splotches. He put the plug in and yanked off her socks before standing and moving to find shampoo and conditioner. He came back and found her slid down in the tub, water coming up to her mouth. He dropped both bottles and quickly reached down yanking her back up to a sitting position.

Was she TRYING to die?! Jesus. He was going to have a heart attack one of these days. His poor beating source of life was just going to fail from the strain of living with this girl. She slid down again.

Ranmaru yanked her up again and turned off the water. For crying out loud he was going to have to get in there with her. The prospect with any other woman would be titillating. With Sunako it was bordering on suicide. He watched her body slide toward the water again, and opted for noble suicide. It was better than having disturbing things done to your eyes by an angry aunt.

He kicked his own socks off and pants too, those were suede water would ruin them. Left only in a pair of boxers, he stepped into the warm water himself, settling behind her so that his legs were on either side of hers, her back propped against his chest, no longer sliding down to drown the girl in the warm reddening wetness.

It was a slow, agonizing process, using a cup he wet her hair down and began lathering shampoo into it, wincing as he found dried clumps of blood already wrecking the long strands of black. It took him a good five minutes before he could rinse it all back out. The water by now was pretty gross, mottled red and brown from dirt and blood. Did she EVER bathe? Thank god she washed her hands before cooking. He drained the water and let it refill again.

He began working in the conditioner, massaging her scalp with long tapered fingers. The conditioner was working miracles. He could actually get his fingers through her hair without worrying about ripping clumps out. He began to work it toward the tips of her hair and let her body fall back against him. She was breathing steadily now. Was she sleeping? A soft snore answered that question. He grinned. That was actually kind of cute. Sunako snored. Who knew she could do anything cute? It would be a lot less cute if it was any louder but her's was just a soft snuffling sound. He grabbed a washcloth and soaped it up leaning her head back on his shoulder so that he could see her face while he washed the blood off. The washcloth was soft and the soap strong so it only took a few moment of gentle rubbing before her face was clean and damp. She made a face in her sleep as a bit of soap reached her lips and her tongue darted out naturally to lick the extra moisture away. Apparently soap is universally gross to taste judging by her scrunching face reacting. His eyes however, were now glued to her lips.

They were kind of pretty. With her hair off her face, he could see her more clearly. And her tongue was so .. Ranmaru yanked his head back in surprise. Had he just tried to kiss her?! Holy crap what was wrong with him?! Noi was right! He really WAS an addict. See a pretty pair of lips and he lost control of his body! Ranmaru gulped in air and set about cleaning what he could see of her skin. Neck.

What was wrong with him, now he was looking at her like a woman and he couldn't stop! Washcloth sliding down the curve of her neck Ranmaru licked his lips and tried not to think about how delicate her neck actually felt. "Getting blood off... getting blood off." He repeated to himself, shifting uncomfortably behind her in the tub. The washcloth ghosted over her collar bone and to the very edge of her t-shirt. Oh crap now he was staring at the way the knit material was molded to her torso. She wasn't exactly built like a model, her breasts were smallish but they were most definitely there!

His hand twitched. Ranmaru did not grope unconscious women. Well ok, maybe he did but Sunako would wake up and gut him. Oh there was a good thought. That made the water feel less arousing and much more dangerous. Just focus on the thought of Sunako gutting him with her bare hands. That would be bad. That would be very bad. Oh thank god he'd thought of it. He began rinsing the conditioner out of her hair and yanking her shirt down from where it had floated up.

"Almost done." He said aloud. He finished rinsing and popped the drain again on the tub. As the water swirled down, taking away the last of the grime he stepped out and grabbed a towel.

It took a few minutes to dry himself and then using another he began patting her dry. He let it fall across her shoulders and set to combing out her hair. Long pretty hair. The comb slid through it with very little resistance thanks to the conditioner. This was much more relaxing. Combing a woman's hair always was. He let his mind drift to other things as he combed, leaving him in a steamy oblivion, mind fuzzy just like the room they were in. By the time he snapped out of it, her hair was nicely combed and he had to set about drying the rest of her. Obviously her clothes were going to take much longer. She was wearing jeans afterall. Ranmaru rummaged through drawers and finally found a blow dryer. He set to work.

Sunako shifted under his hands as he pull her shirt away from her body and aimed the warm air at it. Best not to have it molding to her anymore. He hadn't though of her as a woman since their first meeting. Occasionally he'd had glimpses of what she COULD be. And there was the one glorious time with the ghost... Oh crap he was getting warm again. He could feel her breath warm against his neck from where he was reaching down and holding her up to dry her. His skin prickled and he licked his lips, trying to get his blood cooled back down but it wasn't working. Her lips brushed his neck and he whimpered dropping the blow dryer. It skidded across the tile floor and snapped off leaving the room in silence. Except for his labored breathing and her soft snores. He pulled away looking at her with a mixture of fear and something bordering on desire. It was WRONG. If she was a normal girl he could just seduce her and get over it. But this was Sunako 'I'm a monster' Nakahara. The girl that could kick his ass from here to Cucamonga and back again. She wasn't a woman, more a being of malice. And her lips were awfully full and damp and was he leaning in? He couldn't be leaning in. Those were NOT his lips brushing up against hers. No nonono, he was not cupping her neck with his hand and pressing more strongly against her, tasting soapy suds and pocky and a little bit of...BLOOD?!

Ranmaru jumped away and fell onto the tile. Crap!! What had he just done?! Ranmaru dumped the towel over her head, picked her up and took her from the room. Like a robot, he set her on the floor in front of her TV, turned around still in his boxers and left. Going up the stairs and into his own room he locked the door and fell onto his bed.

* * *

He couldn't even look her in the eye. Instead he chose to shovel food into his mouth matching Kyohei in vigor and voracity as they barely chewed, swallowing food more like human vacuums than anything else. He'd successfully avoided even catching Sunako's eyes for the last two days. He could feel her there next to him, staring at him in the way that only Sunako could, making his skin bubble up in goose bumps and the hair rise on the nape of his neck.

He nearly choked as she shoved his clothes (now clean) into his face. "Use your own bathroom to take baths." She said grumpily.

Oh thank god. She didn't know. Ranmaru took the clothes and his eyes caught hers. She looked confused, ducking her head so her hair veiled her eyes. And his eyes were drawn to her lips. Full and moist and...

"Pass the soy sauce." Kyohei said, elbowing him in the ribs. Ranmaru's hand stopped mid way between himself and Sunako and he turned to Kyohei in irritation. "Don't elbow me you ungrateful little.." And suddenly he and Kyohei were arguing and Sunako was gone from the room. It was all back to normal. Ranmaru felt himself relax into the usual routine where things were normal, they worried about rent and he was not trying to kiss Sunako Nakahara.

In the hallway, Sunako leaned against the wall and held both hands to her nose trying to stop the flow of blood. She scuttled toward her room and fell in a heap onto the floor. Her fingers dropped from her nose to her lips where she ran one long thin finger the length and her cheeks warmed. Then she passed out.


End file.
